fechando os olhos nós temos todas as boas coisas do mundo
by Ferfa
Summary: "Sair por aí, sem rumo. Sem preocupações. A gente pode ir agora, eu, você e minha moto". Sirius e Remus resolvem aproveitar as férias de verão e fazer uma roadtrip. Sirius/Remus.


**fechando os olhos nós temos todas as boas coisas do mundo**

x

x

x

Sirius não conseguia entender porque fazia a maior parte das coisas que fazia, e ele tinha chegado num ponto em que aceitava plenamente esse traço da sua personalidade e só tentava ficar atento para não fazer nada drástico.

Fugir de casa era definitivamente drástico. Ter somente sua moto, algumas peças de roupa e os poucos galeões que conseguira economizar no último ano era incrivelmente estúpido.

Mas enquanto sobrevoava o céu de Londres, sentindo o vento frio cortando suas bochechas, ele não conseguia se importar. Seu peito estava cheio de algo que ele nunca sentira, algo tão grande que parecia espalhar-se por todo seu corpo e fazia suas mãos tremerem. Ele estava _livre_.

* * *

Precisou jogar três pedrinhas antes de Remus aparecer na janela, apontando não muito ameaçadoramente a varinha em sua direção e apertando os olhos por trás dos óculos.

"Moony!", Sirius cumprimentou animadamente, acenando como se não fosse nada estranho aparecer em Harlow às duas da manhã.

"Sirius?", Remus tentou, claramente sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Ei, eu posso subir?", perguntou, guardando a chave da moto. "Aconteceram umas coisas e eu queria conversar e essa floresta aqui é seriamente assustadora e 'tá um pouco—".

"Shh!", Remus interrompeu. Com o silêncio da noite, realmente parecia que o vilarejo inteiro conseguia ouvir Sirius falando sem parar. Ele fez um gesto para o outro subir.

Sem muita dificuldade, ele conseguiu pendurar-se no cano e escalar com sucesso até a janela de Remus. O outro deu espaço para que entrasse no quarto, ainda fazendo um sinal com a mão para ele ficar em silêncio. Sirius observou o amigo acender o abajur ao lado da cama, e tomou alguns segundos para observar o quarto.

Não estava muito diferente desde a última vez que estivera lá, no ano anterior. A escrivaninha continuava com uma pilha de livros, com vários rolos de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro do lado. O malão que Remus levava para Hogwarts estava em um canto, com a gaiola de sua coruja em cima e a varinha ao lado.

Ao contrário da primeira vez, agora Sirius não estava confuso com o objeto ao lado da cama de Remus acendendo de repente, ou com a caixa preta que estava ao lado dos livros. Ele era simplesmente fascinado pela casa do amigo, com todas suas coisas trouxas.

Demorou a perceber que Remus estava sentado na cama, olhando para ele com impaciência. Provavelmente continuava com sono, e _talvez_ quisesse matar Sirius um pouquinho por sua visita inesperada em um horário não muito apropriado.

"É que seu quarto é _tão _legal-", justificou-se, sentando ao lado dele.

"O que aconteceu?", interrompeu Remus, não parecendo se divertir nem um pouco com a admiração do outro. Ok, ele sempre ficava de mau humor quando estava com sono. Sirius concluiu que provavelmente merecia o tratamento.

"É complicado", começou, mas logo mudou de ideia, já imaginando o olhar de "_Desembucha_" que Remus lhe daria. "Fugi de casa, Moony. Não deu mais. Minha mãe 'tá fora de controle, e agora que ela arrastou meu irmão pro lado dela...".

Remus claramente não estava esperando aquilo, e pareceu um pouco mais desperto. Ele endireitou sua postura no colchão, dobrando as pernas e encarando o amigo.

"Você vai voltar, certo?", foi a primeira coisa que perguntou.

"Eu... Não, acho que não. Não quero, e nem sei se seria uma opção. Minha mãe estava gritando sobre queimar meu nome da tapeçaria o mais rápido possível, enquanto eu subia na moto".

"Mas Sirius, é sua casa. Você tem _dezesseis anos_".

Sirius respirou fundo. Agora que a adrenalina estava caindo, ele começava a sentir os sinais de cansaço por todo seu corpo. Suas costas doíam da viagem. Sua cabeça também doía, parecendo ecoar todos os gritos que ouvira mais cedo. De repente, ele não queria mais falar sobre aquilo. Ele queria que Remus ficasse quieto e só aceitasse as coisas como elas eram, e até se arrependeu um pouquinho vir até o amigo.

É claro que Remus não entendia sua situação. Mesmo com os problemas familiares, a maior parte deles envolvendo o fato de ter sido mordido por um lobisomem, Remus amava seus pais e acreditava que laços de sangue eram para sempre. Sirius não tinha nada contra este pensamento, mas sabia perfeitamente bem que ele não se aplicava aos Black.

Surpreendentemente, Remus pareceu perceber que não estava sendo exatamente o que Sirius precisava no momento. "Me desculpa, eu sei que a situação entre vocês nunca foi boa", disse em um tom mais carinhoso. "Só que me preocupo com você e com o que vai aconteceu agora, não achei que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto".

"Nem eu", confessou Sirius, tentando sorrir. "Não conta isso pros meninos, mas 'tô meio assustado, pra dizer a verdade. A viagem de Londres pra cá foi _incrível_, mas agora 'tô me sentindo como se tivesse cem anos".

Remus conseguiu sorrir, mostrando sua empatia. Levou uma mão ao ombro de Sirius, massageando levemente. _Isso_ estava muito mais próximo do que Sirius estava precisando, e ele fechou os olhos, relaxando com o toque.

"Vem cá", Remus murmurou, puxando-o levemente, fazendo Sirius deitar em seu colo. "E agora?", perguntou, massageando a cabeça do amigo como se tivesse adivinhado que ela doía.

"Agora o Prongs não vai ter muita escolha a não ser me deixar morar com ele, eu acho. Ninguém mandou ele insistir que sua casa estaria sempre aberta e eu poderia ficar à vontade pra ficar lá quanto tempo quisesse".

"Não parece um plano ruim".

"Viu, Moony? Vai dar tudo certo", Sirius afirmou, animando-se novamente.

Remus riu. "Eu que deveria te dizer isso!".

"Imagina como as coisas vão ser melhores agora. Não vou receber um berrador por cada detenção, ou cartas malucas descrevendo com os mínimos detalhes por sou uma decepção como filho e como parte da honorável família Black. Isso quer dizer que terei menos desgaste emocional".

"E vai ser uma pessoa melhor?", contribuiu Remus, um pouco mais sério do que Sirius gostaria.

"Melhor _ainda_", retrucou, brincando. Antes que Remus pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa não muito confortável, Sirius continuou. "E pensa só, Moony, em toda a _liberdade_ que vou ter agora. Já parou para pensar que só temos mais duas férias de verão? Que logo seremos oficialmente adultos?".

"Duvido um pouco da nossa capacidade de sermos adultos, na verdade".

"Até da sua? Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que você vai ser um adulto modelo. Andando com uma capa longa e brilhante, cabelo arrumado, barba feita, olhando para nós três com desolação por continuarmos perdidos na vida".

Remus riu de novo, beliscando de leve o braço de Sirius.

"Sonho com o dia que você vai parar de me chamar de chato", disse, fingindo estar ofendido.

"Chato? Estou querendo dizer que você é _responsável_, um exemplo para todos nós!", Sirius tentou manter o tom sério, mas pela primeira vez na noite acabou rindo também. Remus dessa vez deu um soco em seu braço, fazendo com que Sirius afundasse o rosto em sua perna, tentando se defender.

Eles continuaram falando sobre o futuro. Sirius enumerou todas as profissões que seriam perfeitas para Remus, e depois para Peter, e depois para James. Eles apostaram quem seria o primeiro a se casar (o que não deu muito certo, já que os dois disseram James quase imediatamente). Eles imaginaram seus filhos indo para Hogwarts, e formando uma segunda geração dos Marotos. Eles falaram de como o Mapa era uma das mais importantes contribuições para a história bruxa, e mesmo assim tão poucos sabiam de sua existência – e menos pessoas ainda conseguiam devidamente apreciá-lo.

De vez em quando, nos momentos em que Sirius ficava muito animado, Remus tinha que murmurar "_Shhh_", lembrando que eles ainda estavam em sua casa em Harlow, com os pais dormindo no quarto ao lado, e não vivendo o brilhante futuro que os aguardava.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer na janela quando finalmente pararam de conversar. Sirius estava mais dormindo do que acordado, na verdade, ainda deitado no colo de Remus, que tinha se esparramado na cama, meio sentado, meio deitado, passando as mãos distraidamente nos cabelos do amigo.

"Não quero que isso acabe, Moony", Sirius murmurou, levantando a cabeça para poder olhar Remus nos olhos. O outro pareceu surpreso por ele ainda ter forças para falar. "Ainda tem tanta coisa pra gente fazer".

Remus sorriu. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos pelo cansaço e as olheiras estavam aparecendo. "Não é porque Hogwarts vai acabar que nós vamos acabar", murmurou de volta, com uma certeza e uma sabedoria muito maior do que um garoto de dezesseis anos deveria ter. "Algumas coisas realmente são para sempre, você sabe".

"Eu sei. Mas nós vamos ser adultos de um jeito ou de outro, não é? Que passagens secretas a gente vai descobrir? Pra onde a gente vai te levar quando você se transformar? Tem tanta coisa no mundo que a gente ainda não viu!", protestou, e sabia que o sono o fazia soar como uma criança birrenta, mas não se preocupou. Remus não ia ligar para aquilo.

"É só a gente ver", retrucou Remus, e talvez o sono também estivesse afetando seu bom julgamento. "Temos o verão inteiro pela frente, certo? E você agora 'tá _livre_".

Sirius não saberia explicar como, mas de repente a ideia perfeita pareceu surgir em sua mente. Em um só movimento, levantou-se do colo de Remus e sentou-se na cama, sem se importar com sua cabeça girar com a mudança brusca.

"Sabe o que deveríamos fazer?", perguntou animado, sentindo o sono sumir. Remus pareceu meio arrependido do que tinha dito.

"... o quê?".

"Sair por aí, sem rumo. Sem preocupações. A gente pode ir _agora_, eu, você e minha moto".

"Pad, sei que não preciso te dizer que existem maneiras muito mais seguras de aproveitar as férias...".

"Imagina só, Moony! A gente não precisa voar com a moto, eu sei que seria perigoso fazer isso durante o dia. A gente pode fazer como os trouxas, meu tio me ensinou a dirigir assim, a gente pode fazer _tudo_ como trouxas, só vamos precisar de dinheiro trouxa, mas você tem isso, certo?", continuou, sem parar para respirar entre uma frase e outra.

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia, você sabe, com os ataques que estão acontecendo...". Sirius encarou-o com um olhar que parece mais da sua forma Animaga do que propriamente sua. Remus mordeu o lábio, parecendo considerar a loucura que seu amigo estava propondo.

"Tenho que conversar com meus pais primeiro", disse finalmente, depois de dois minutos inteiros de silêncio. "E você sabe que a Lua Cheia é daqui cinco noites, certo?".

"A gente volta em três!".

Remus respirou fundo, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Talvez ele já estivesse se arrependendo de ter concordado com aquilo, mas Sirius não se importava. Só o pensamento de estar na estrada com Remus, sem rumo, era o suficiente para sumir com todo o cansaço que estava sentindo.

"E primeiro nós vamos dormir", continuou Remus, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. "De jeito nenhum vou te deixar dirigir sem algumas boas horas de sono antes".

Bom, ele tinha um ponto. Sirius sabia que tinha que descansar, e sabia que assim que deitasse novamente, o cansaço iria voltar. Sem pensar muito, tirou a camiseta e puxou as calças, deitando ao lado do amigo. Não é como se tivesse outra cama no quarto, e Sirius decididamente não queria dormir no chão. Remus provavelmente tinha seguido a mesma linha de raciocínio, sem parecer nem um pouco incomodado pelo outro ter deitado em sua cama. Ele apagou o abajur e empurrou a coberta para o fim da cama – com certeza derreteriam de calor se tentassem dormir com ela.

"Ei, Moony. Isso quer dizer que você vai ser meu guia trouxa", Sirius ainda conseguiu murmurar.

"Parece ótimo", Remus disse contra o travesseiro, logo caindo no sono.

* * *

Sirius acordou com alguém cutucando seu braço. Lentamente foi retomando a consciência, abrindo os olhos para encarar paredes azuis que definitivamente não pertenciam ao seu quarto. Sua cama também não era tão macia, e todos seus livros somados davam um terço dos livros em cima da escrivaninha.

Ser acordado por Remus também não estava fazendo muito sentido.

Foi então que tudo começou a voltar: a briga com a mãe, o vento contra seu rosto enquanto sobrevoava Londres, ir para a casa de Remus, os planos que eles tinham feito.

Os planos! Sirius sentou-se de uma vez, esfregando os olhos e encarando Remus com um sorriso. "Tudo certo?", perguntou, sentindo-se muito desperto.

"Ei, vai com calma!", retrucou Remus. "Conversei com meus pais e disse que você estava precisando _muito _do meu apoio moral, então eu ia passar alguns dias na sua casa. Eles me elogiaram por seu um amigo tão bom".

"Você _mentiu_ pros seus pais, Sr. Lupin? Alguém está ficando rebelde".

Remus rodou os olhos.

"E alguém deveria escovar os dentes", retrucou, fazendo um gesto para Sirius se apressar. "É quase meio-dia. Se a gente quer aproveitar alguma coisa hoje, é melhor sairmos logo".

"Ok!", prontificou-se, levantando e colocando de volta as calças e a camiseta que usara no dia anterior. Pegou sua escova de dentes e foi até o banheiro anexo ao quarto. Pelo menos teria roupas suficientes para passar poucos dias, e podia trocar os galeões por dinheiro trouxa. De resto, não tinha muito com o que se preocupar. Era esse o propósito da viagem: sem rumo, sem preocupações.

"É uma pena os meninos não estarem aqui", comentou Remus, que estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas no quarto.

"Pena? James 'tá em Paris e o Peter deve estar comendo as coisas mais maravilhosas do mundo na casa dos avós", retrucou Sirius, mas depois parou para refletir. "Bom, é claro que nós faremos a melhor viagem _do universo_ e eles vão perder, então, é, talvez seja uma pena mesmo".

"Seria engraçado tentar fazer nós quatro viajarmos na sua moto".

"Ou a gente poderia simplesmente pegar o carro da sua mãe".

"Não, não poderia. Minha mãe é absolutamente apaixonada pelo carro, duvido que ela me deixaria ficar vários dias com ele, sem nem saber para onde a gente iria".

Sirius conseguiu arrumar-se em quinze minutos. Checou de novo sua mala, só para confirmar se tinha o suficiente para sobreviver durante aqueles dias. Quando comentou sobre o dinheiro, Remus assegurou que não precisava se preocupar; suas economias provavelmente seriam suficientes para três noites.

"E peguei _toneladas_ de comida na cozinha, então é uma coisa a menos para a gente se preocupar", completou.

Sirius teve que descer novamente pela janela. Assim como não tinha contado que estaria em uma viagem sem rumo, Remus também não tinha contado que Sirius já estava lá, e tinha inclusive passado a noite.

O último ajuste foi encaixarem a cesta de comida entre as duas malas, e logo estavam prontos para partir. Sirius deu um sorriso confiante ao amigo, antes de virar-se e dar partida na moto. Fazia alguns meses que não andava com a moto no chão, mas não parecia ser tão difícil. Tio Alphard garantira que ele não teria nada com o que se preocupar. "A menos que apareçam policiais", acrescentara, rindo, e Sirius rira junto mesmo sem entender.

* * *

Para começar a viagem, Sirius escolheu pegar a estrada oposta à Londres. O sol estava quente, e arrependeu-se de ter colocado a camiseta ao invés de uma regata. Remus estava segurando firmemente sua cintura, com o corpo colado demais para o calor que fazia, mas não era nem um pouco incômodo.

A primeira parada foi pouco mais de duas horas depois, quando passaram por um lago. Ambos concordaram que seria o lugar perfeito para o almoço, mesmo que estivesse mais perto do horário do chá. Assim que desceram, Remus estendeu uma toalha na grama e pegou a cesta de comida.

"Que tal bolo de carne e cerveja amanteigada?", propôs, e Sirius concordou. Com a fome que sentia, qualquer comida estaria perfeita. Remus serviu rapidamente a comida – um pedaço para ele e dois para Sirius, que agradeceu com um sorriso e logo começou a devorar o bolo.

"Moony, você tem noção que a gente pode fazer _qualquer coisa_?", comentou o garoto com a boca ainda meio cheia.

"Se você continuar comendo nessa velocidade, vai morrer de indigestão antes da gente sequer sair daqui".

"A gente pode ir para a praia, ou uma ilha deserta, ou nadar até a Irlanda. E ir num clube de _strip tease_. O Prongs não para de se gabar de ter ido em um com aquele primo chato dele, a gente não pode ficar pra trás! Será que o Ministério consegue perceber se fizermos magia, mesmo estando tão longe?".

Sirius só parou de falar quando percebeu que Remus não estava prestando atenção – ao invés disso, estava brincando com um gatinho que aparecera entre as árvores. Sirius tomou aquilo como uma ofensa pessoal e ficou sem dizer nada até terminarem com toda a comida e a sobremesa. Não é como se ele não estivesse acostumado a esses momentos em que Remus simplesmente desligava-se de tudo que estava acontecendo, mas geralmente ele não se sentia ignorado porque James e Peter estavam ali para continuar lhe dando atenção.

O pensamento deixou-o levemente em pânico; ele iria passar três dias única e exclusivamente na companhia de Moony – e se no fim desse tempo acabasse odiando o amigo? Ou vice-versa (o que parecia ser ainda mais provável)? E se aquela viagem fosse uma das raras vezes que sua ideia genial não era tão genial assim?

O momento de pânico foi interrompido quando percebeu que Remus tinha levantado, sem gatinho nenhum à vista. "Vamos, Pad?", perguntou, dando o sorriso mais adorável que tinha visto na vida.

De repente, sentiu-se um idiota. Era óbvio que sua ideia tinha sido genial. Seria a viagem perfeita com a companhia perfeita, e nada mudaria aquilo.

* * *

Tinham ido de Harlow até Cambridge, antes de começarem a dar uma volta em direção a Bath ("Preciso de um banho termal para renovar minhas energias", justificou Sirius, e Remus não viu o ponto em discutir). Estavam quase chegando a Cheltenham quando a moto simplesmente parou de andar.

"Por que você parou? A gente 'tá no meio do nada!".

"Não fui eu que parei, foi a moto!", retrucou Sirius, entrando em pânico pela segunda vez no dia. Virou a chave, deu partida cinco vezes, e nada além do motor arranhando. "Moony, você que entende de coisas trouxas! O que 'tá acontecendo?".

"Não sei!". Remus estava começando a usar seu tom de voz um pouco mais agudo, reservado para situações extremamente críticas como cumprirem detenção com a professora McGonagall ou correrem perigo de vida. Sirius olhou ao redor: estavam em uma estrada vazia, escura, sem nenhum sinal de existência humana por perto. Ele imediatamente lembrou-se dos ataques que todo mundo estava comentando nas últimas semanas de aula. Nunca admitiria, mas tinha ficado bem assustado com aquilo.

"Moony...". Seu próprio tom tinha mudado, lembrando levemente o de uma criança de cinco anos que se perdeu dos pais no meio do Beco Diagonal.

"Ok, vamos pensar". Remus respirou fundo e desceu da moto, ficando em frente a ela. "Pode ser o motor, ou o carburador, ou o óleo, ou...".

Ele parou de falar por um momento e sua expressão mudou repentinamente. Por pior que fosse, Sirius preferiria que ele continuasse com a expressão de desespero – a nova era levemente assustadora e ele teve certeza que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele.

"Sirius Black, você colocou combustível na moto?", perguntou Remus, em seu tom de sou-monitor-e-você-me-deve-respeito.

Sirius piscou três vezes.

"... eu não sei o que é isso?".

Por um momento achou que Remus iria chutar a lanterna da moto, ou sua cabeça. Teve um pequeno flashback de seu tio usando aquela palavra, mas realmente não conseguia lembrar o que significava. Obviamente era algo importante.

Observou o peito de Remus subir e descer enquanto ele respirava fundo. Quase conseguia enxergar os pensamentos passando pela cabeça do amigo, e nenhum deles era exatamente carinhoso. Sabia que as maiores chances eram de Remus odiá-lo para sempre. Decidiu que o único jeito de tentar concertar a situação era fazer sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho sem dono, e esperar que o outro se compadecesse com seu desconhecimento sobre objetos trouxas.

"Quando a moto não usa magia,", Moony começou a explicar pacientemente. Sirius sabia muito bem que aquele tom era especialmente treinado e usado com os alunos recém-chegados quando faziam alguma besteira inacreditável. "ela precisa ter combustível. É como se fosse a magia trouxa para fazê-la funcionar, com a diferença que essa magia se compra em um posto. E não tem nenhum por aqui".

"Como se compra uma magia?", Sirius perguntou, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o ponto, e recebendo um_ olhar_ de volta. "Ok, e o que faremos agora?".

"Magia de verdade, provavelmente. Até encontrarmos um posto ou qualquer sinal de vida".

A ideia de usarem magia fora de Hogwarts, quando era absolutamente proibido, agradava imensamente a Sirius. Talvez o Ministério enviasse uma carta para a Casa dos Black e ele conseguiria continuar causando desprazer à sua mãe mesmo depois de ter fugido de casa. Pela cara que Remus estava fazendo, ele provavelmente não estava nem um pouco animado com a ideia, mas Sirius não se importou muito.

Antes que decidissem qualquer coisa, uma luz surgiu na estrada, assustando os dois. Um carro muito maior do que o carro da mãe de Remus apareceu, e o motorista pareceu perceber que os meninos estavam com problemas. Ele buzinou e parou do lado deles, abaixando o vidro da janela.

"Algum problema, garotos?", perguntou um senhor de voz grossa e barba branca. Sirius não teve tempo para sequer abrir a boca para dizer "_Não, tudo sob controle!_" antes de Remus praticamente se jogar na janela do carro.

"Estamos sem combustível, senhor".

O homem riu, balançando a cabeça. "Essa é a noite de sorte de vocês, então. Eu tenho uma pousada a alguns quilômetros daqui, e lá tem combustível. Posso dar uma carona, se vocês quiserem", ofereceu, já desligando e descendo do carro.

O carro tinha um espaço vazio atrás (Sirius aprenderia mais tarde, depois de todo o sofrimento, que aquilo se chamava camionete), e o senhor pediu ajuda para carregar e colocar a moto lá. Remus ajudou-o alegremente, enquanto Sirius continuava parado na beira da estrada com os braços cruzados e um bico.

"Vocês podem sentar aí", instruiu, apontando para o espaço vazio ao lado da moto. Remus quase teve que carregar Sirius também, que se recusava a sair do lugar.

"Não seja mal-agradecido", murmurou o amigo, só fazendo sua indignação aumentar. À contragosto, subiu na traseira e sentou-se, espremido entre a moto e Remus, decidido a nunca mais conversar com ele pelo resto da vida.

Dois minutos depois, quando o senhor já tinha ligado novamente o carro, mudou sua resolução. Queria deixar bem claro para o outro como o detestava eternamente.

"Como você achou que isso é uma boa ideia?", murmurou, preocupado com que o senhor ouvisse. Tinha certeza de que ele era um assassino em potencial, não faria bem nenhum provocá-lo.

"Foi o universo que o colocou no nosso caminho, ok?".

"Seus pais não te ensinaram a não aceitar nada de estranhos?".

"Meus pais acham que estou dormindo seguramente na sua casa!", retrucou Remus, irritando-se. "E, acredite, eles não ficariam nem um pouco felizes se recebessem uma carta do Ministério avisando que fui expulso de Hogwarts por uso indevido de magia".

Sirius respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

"Você é tão dramático!".

Remus encarou-o de boca aberta, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"_Eu_ sou dramático? Não sou eu que estou achando que serei morto por um senhor muito simpático e claramente de bom coração que nos salvou de um fim trágico".

"Se eu estivesse com a minha varinha, não estaria com nem um pouco de medo, acredite. _Não que_ eu esteja com medo, só estou sendo prudente. Não é você que sempre enche o saco para sermos mais prudentes? É isso que estou sendo".

"Você está sendo absolutamente injusto, isso s– ".

O carro brecou bruscamente, jogando os dois para frente. Sirius bateu a testa na roda da moto, sentindo seu crânio se dividir na metade. Remus teve que segurar na lateral para não ter metade do corpo jogado para fora. "_É agora_", pensou Sirius, e pelo o que conseguia ver do rosto do amigo, ele pensou a mesma coisa.

É claro que ele tinha que morrer depois de uma discussão besta com Moony, e sem nem ter a chance de pedir desculpas por não ter prestado atenção quando tio Alphard explicou o que era combustível.

"Desculpa, meninos!", o homem gritou lá da frente. "Um esquilo passou correndo na minha frente, tive que brecar".

Sirius respirou tão profundamente aliviado que se sentiu meio ridículo.

Remus voltou para seu lado, sorrindo fraco para ele e recebendo um sorriso de volta. Sirius quase conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo forte.

"Você fez um cortezinho aqui", o amigo murmurou, encostando de leve em sua testa.

"Ai!", exclamou Sirius, só então começando a sentir o machucado. Deveria estar bem roxo, também. Remus prometeu que assim que estivessem no quarto – se é que tinha um quarto, acrescentou, rindo nervosamente – faria um curativo.

Continuaram a viagem em silêncio, e em menos de dez minutos tinham parado de novo, dessa vez na frente de um sobrado que só podia ser sustentado por magia, de tão velho que era. O homem desceu e ajudou-os a tirar a moto, antes de instruí-los a entrar e pedir para Ann um quarto, enquanto ele guardava seu carro na garagem.

Ann era uma senhora extremamente parecida com o homem.

"Mas que coisa feia que você fez na testa, garoto", foi a primeira coisa que ela disse. Sirius respirou fundo e só não sentiu saudades de sua casa porque, bom, ele tinha certeza que qualquer lugar era melhor do que lá.

"Nós queremos um quarto, por favor", interrompeu Remus, com sua usual educação.

"Vinte e cinco libras".

Sirius pode perceber claramente que o outro estava tentando esconder sua indignação. Mesmo sem entender muito bem o dinheiro trouxa, até ele sabia que vinte e cinco libras era muito além do preço que um lugar daquele deveria custar. Não é como se tivessem outra escolha, e Remus deveria estar pensando a mesma coisa, pois pegou três notas e relutantemente entregou-as para a mulher.

Em troca ela lhe deu uma chave e instruiu que o quarto era do lado direito, no segundo andar. Os garotos foram rapidamente buscar suas malas, e encontraram o homem colocando combustível na moto.

"Amanhã vai estar pronta para outra", disse, sorrindo. Depois estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Josh, a propósito".

Eles apertaram a mão de Josh e agradeceram por toda a ajuda ("_Não que tenha sido um favor, depois da fortuna que pagamos por esse quarto_", reclamou Sirius), voltando para dentro com as malas.

O segundo andar tinha apenas quatro quartos, então não foi difícil se localizarem. Remus abriu a porta sem conseguir disfarçar o medo que estava do que poderiam encontrar lá dentro. No fim, era apenas um quarto. Com nada além de uma cama de casal com pelo menos duzentos anos de uso, um mancebo e um banheiro.

"Poderia ser pior", Remus tentou, forçando um sorriso. Os dois sentaram-se na cama. O colchão era absurdamente duro, mas pelo menos não estava empoeirado.

Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de tomar banho. Apenas trocaram-se, colocando seus pijamas, e lavaram o rosto com a água gelada da pia. Se não fosse verão, certamente congelariam ali, já que o quarto não tinha aquecedor.

Remus fez Sirius sentar-se na ponta da cama, buscando o kit de primeiro socorros que sempre carregava consigo. Depois de anos cuidando de seus próprios ferimentos e sentindo dor nas horas mais inesperadas, aprendera que o caminho menos difícil era prevenir-se (e ensinara aos amigos o nome e como usar cada coisa ali, em caso de emergência). Limpou o corte pequeno que Sirius fizera na testa (ele mordeu a língua para não deixar nenhum "Ai" escapar) e colocou um band aid.

"Pronto", disse Remus, dando um tapinha em seu joelho e sentando do outro lado da cama.

"Obrigado, Moony".

Os primeiros dois minutos passaram rapidamente, mas logo o silêncio no quarto começou a ficar excessivamente constrangedor. Sirius mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cama, tentando mandar o recado para Remus de que ele deveria iniciar a conversa que os dois sabiam que teriam antes de conseguirem dormir.

Ouviu o outro respirando fundo e mexeu-se de novo, dessa vez virando para poder olhá-lo.

"Eu sei que aceitar carona de um estranho não foi minha decisão mais brilhante ou segura, mas eu realmente não quero que meus pais descubram que menti para eles. Nem quero ser expulso de Hogwarts _logo agora_", Remus falou pacientemente.

"É, eu sei, eu que fui um idiota em tudo, não tínhamos outra opção", Sirius retrucou, comendo suas palavras. "Desculpa não saber que precisávamos de combustível. Você realmente tem que ser meu guia trouxa".

Remus riu, e Sirius sentiu seu coração mais leve.

"Vamos marcar a primeira aula amanha, então. Por apenas sete galeões!".

"Ei, você não tem o direito de me cobrar pelas aulas quando é uma questão _básica _de sobrevivência. O mundo aqui fora é perigoso e estou correndo um sério risco em não saber como os trouxas funcionam".

"Não é como se Hogwarts tivesse uma matéria de cem horas no ano sobre isso! Sei bem sua estratégia, Sirius Black".

Sirius sorriu, medindo Remus com os olhos. "Não posso negar que você é um professor muito mais interessante que a Srta. Burbage".

Remus sorriu de volta, o suficiente para distrai-lo enquanto esticava-se para pegar um travesseiro e atacá-lo covardemente. Quase deslocou sua coluna para pegar o travesseiro que estava no seu lado da cama e revidar.

* * *

Sirius acordou com o outro chamando seu nome, ainda deitado ao seu lado na cama. A primeira coisa que registrou foi o cheiro de comida, e a segunda que estava com muita, _muita _fome.

"Moony, esse cheiro maravilhoso 'tá mesmo vindo dessa espelunca?", murmurou, com a voz rouca de sono.

"Sim", Remus murmurou de volta, mesmo sem necessidade porque sua voz estava perfeitamente normal. "Por um lado quero descer e ver o que quer que estejam preparando, por outro estou completamente apavorado".

"Você deveria ir lá. Confio em você". Sirius fechou os olhos de novo, decidindo que seu sono era maior do que a fome. Se Remus fosse realmente um bom amigo, se ofereceria para trazer-lhe o café da manhã na cama.

"Nem me pagando vou lá sozinho, você vai descer comigo".

"Mas_ Moony_...", grunhiu, tentando deixar bem claro que não estava em condições físicas ou psicológicas.

Remus precisou cutucá-lo por dez minutos e quase derrubá-lo da cama antes que finalmente levantasse. Sirius fez questão de ficar reclamando durante todo o tempo que levou para se arrumar, descrevendo minuciosamente seu sofrimento, até o outro irritar-se o suficiente e dar um chute em sua canela. Chutes na canela eram sempre um claro sinal de "Acabou a brincadeira e minha vontade é te fazer engolir a própria língua".

Os dois desceram juntos, sendo muito mais cautelosos do que o necessário ("Talvez a comida esteja envenenada e queiram nos dopar para retirar nossos órgãos internos", murmurou Sirius), mas no fim o que encontraram foi uma mesa de café da manhã e uma Ann estranhamente sorridente terminando de arrumar os copos.

"Ei, garotos", cumprimentou com um aceno. "Podem se sentar".

Eles trocaram um olhar, e Remus deu de ombros, sentando-se primeiro.

"Bom dia, sra. Ann", cumprimentou, dando uma cotovelada discreta para Sirius lembrar-se de ser educado.

"É, bom dia".

"O Josh contou o apuro que vocês passaram ontem, que sorte 'cês deram, hein?", ela comentou, sentando na frente deles.

"Ah, Josh realmente nos salvou", disse Remus, tão educadamente que Sirius sentiu uma leve vontade de furar seus olhos com o garfo.

"'Cês iriam ficar surpresos de quanto isso acontece, não se preocupem", garantiu Ann, rindo.

Sirius continuava vivo meia hora depois de comer, e só então se convenceu de que nada estava envenenado e estava seguro. Remus passara o tempo todo sentado ao seu lado, com as pernas esticadas na cama e de braços cruzados, provavelmente tentando fazer com que o amigo explodisse usando a força de sua mente.

"Tenho que me certificar de que não vou ter um piripaque enquanto dirijo. É uma medida de segurança, ok?", justificara Sirius, sentindo que era uma decisão muito racional.

"Claro, vamos perder um dia inteiro de viagem por causa dessa frescura", retrucara Remus, e aí se sentara com os braços cruzados. Sirius balançou a cabeça, sem conseguir entender em que momento o amigo tornara-se tão irresponsável.

* * *

Quando finalmente chegaram em Bath, Sirius estava mais do que pronto para seu renovador banho termal. Remus foi até um balcão onde uma moça de uniforme estava sentada, para resolver as fases trouxas do processo, enquanto Sirius estava encostado à parede imaginando-se estirado na banheira, sem nenhuma preocupação no universo e deixando seu corpo relaxar com a água naturalmente morna. O lugar estava lotado de outros turistas, mas nem isso o desanimava.

Só percebeu que Remus voltara quando o amigo limpou a garganta, trazendo-o de volta para a realidade.

"Er, Pad...", começou Remus, e alguma coisa em sua expressão deixava bem claro que Sirius não iria gostar de ouvir aquilo. Ele endireitou o corpo. "Nós não podemos- Um. Realmente tomar um banho. Mas a gente pode ver? E tem um guia para explicar toda a parte histórica?".

Sirius decidiu que, para alguém que tinha homenageado o universo até em seu próprio nome, o universo estava sendo extremamente ingrato com ele.

"O quê".

"A parte histórica deve ser bem interessante", Remus tentou, usando a estratégia de um sorriso radiante e uma mão apertando o ombro de Sirius. Mas nem aquilo seria capaz de melhorar seu humor.

"_Sonhei_ com esse momento, Moony", retrucou, para deixar bem claro que não iria superar tão facilmente.

"Sirius, não precisa ser dramático, certo? Nós temos tempo de conhecer lugares muito melhores do que esse negócio quente e cheio de gente", o outro mudou rapidamente para a estratégia de serei-levemente-grosso-até-você-parar-de-birra.

"Mas eu literalmente sonhei! Ontem, sabe, naquela cama dura e terrível, só consegui passar por aquilo pela expectativa de ter todas as minhas energias revigoradas hoje".

"Você vai querer participar do tour ou não?", interrompeu Remus, sem se impressionar com nada da história.

Sirius deu um último suspiro, admitindo a derrota. Pelo menos poderia aprender mais um pouquinho sobre os trouxas.

"Vamos".

* * *

Com quinze minutos, Sirius tinha decidido que os trouxas eram todos muito complicados. Eles estavam no meio de um grupo cheio de pessoas bem mais velhas que eles, e uma moça na frente falando várias coisas que não conseguia entender muito bem. Para ser justo, história não era seu forte – ele culpava o Sr. Binns por transformar coisas naturalmente chatas em mais chatas ainda.

A moça começou explicando sobre romanos e invasões, e Sirius só sabia quem eram os romanos porque tinha perguntado pra Remus, quando eles tinham doze anos, _de onde saiu esse nome esquisito_. O outro pareceu um pouquinho ofendido, mas contou uma longa história que Sirius não prestou atenção, mas terminava em sua mãe gostar muito das lendas romanas e era por isso que Remus chamava Remus.

Achou um pouco irônico que, anos depois, quando estava realmente interessado em aprender tudo aquilo, não conseguia entender nada.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, dois minutos depois sentiu Remus respirando em seu pescoço e murmurando, "Ei, você 'tá conseguindo acompanhar?". Fez um sinal de _não_ com a cabeça, repentinamente muito agradecido de Remus ser uma pessoa tão empática.

O amigo passou a próxima hora o mais perto possível dele, traduzindo para linguagem bruxa tudo que tinha acontecido. "Isso aconteceu ao mesmo em que a primeira revolta dos duendes", explicou. "E isso perto da época do Grindelwald, sabe?", e Sirius murmurava _Aham_ e ficava impressionado com tudo que os trouxas conseguiam fazer sem magia. Ele provavelmente teria ficado entediado e desistido no meio do caminho.

Quando o tour terminou, a cabeça de Sirius estava pesando de tanta informação e de todas as vezes que sentira seu estômago subindo e descendo cada vez que Remus encostava os lábios em sua orelha sem querer.

Eles comeram sentados em uma praça, na beirada de uma fonte. Passaram mais tempo concentrados na torta de peru e observando os turistas andando de um lado para o outro, parando toda a hora para posarem para uma foto, do que conversando. Mas era bom, Sirius concluiu. Era decididamente muito bom estar ali.

* * *

Com o começo da noite e um incidente envolvendo Sirius acidentalmente disparando o alarme de incêndio de um museu, decidiram que já tinham passado tempo suficiente na cidade.

"Mas era um botão, como um botão pode fazer tanto barulho?", tentava justificar enquanto andavam rapidamente até o lugar em que a moto estava estacionada. Algumas pessoas estavam olhando feio para eles, e um carro enorme e vermelho virou a esquina, fazendo muito barulho e parando em frente ao museu.

"Não sei, Sirius, como um berrador pode fazer tanto barulho? Por que o canto do agoureiro é tão triste? Por que você não consegue ficar quieto? As coisas são do jeito que são", resmungou Remus, com uma mão em sua cintura, empurrando-o.

Sirius fez um bico e desistiu de discutir. Logo chegaram na moto e Remus apertou tão forte seus braços em torno dele que mal conseguia respirar.

"Moony, acho que você vai me matar sufocado", avisou, dando partida.

"E eu acho que nós vamos ser detidos, _vai logo_", retrucou o outro, mas afrouxou um pouco os braços.

Tudo aquilo era decididamente muito complicado.

"Desculpa", disse provavelmente pela quinquagésima terceira vez naqueles dois dias, enquanto tentavam encontrar a saída da cidade. Sentiu Remus descansar o queixo em seu ombro e dar um longo suspiro.

"Não tem problema, Pad. Bom, espero que ninguém do museu esteja seguindo a gente, porque aí teremos vários problemas. Acho que eu que não sou um bom guia trouxa".

"Ei, você é sim! Quer dizer, você _poderia_ ter me alertado sobre os botões que fazem barulho e que eu não deveria apertar, mas fora eu te daria nota, hmmm, oito e meio. Você me salvou lá nas fontes termais".

"O curioso é que metade do que te expliquei lá, já tinha explicado há anos".

Sirius riu, quase perdendo a esquina que tinha que virar. "Ops".

Estavam há quase uma hora na estrada, sem saberem onde parar (pelo menos dessa vez Sirius tinha feito questão de se certificar de que tinham bastante combustível), quando Remus comentou que seria realmente bom se fossem para o litoral. E para o litoral eles foram.

Decidiram parar em Brighton, porque era uma dos únicos lugares que Sirius tinha realmente boas lembranças mesmo que tivesse ido lá com a família. Antes de chegarem propriamente na cidade, dentre as várias vilas que passavam pela estrada, uma tinha um arco cheio de flores coloridas e uma música tão alta que conseguiram ouvir mesmo com o vento cortando os sons. Remus apertou a cintura de Sirius, avisando que também queria ver o que estava acontecendo.

Os dois desceram e atravessaram o arco, logo encontrando pessoas aparentemente muito felizes que estavam com grandes canecas e dançando com a música. Entreolharam-se sem saber muito bem o que fazer, mas antes que precisassem decidir, um garoto um pouco mais velho do que eles se aproximou.

"Vocês não são daqui", foi a primeira coisa que disse, apontando o indicador de um para o outro. Um pouco da animação de Sirius sumiu.

"Nós estávamos indo para Brighton e de repente vimos tudo isso, pareceu divertido", explicou Remus, aparentemente muito tranquilo com a situação. O garoto virou-se para ele, encarando-o de cima à baixo.

"Bom", falou lentamente, agora apontando só para Remus. Parecia estar meio bêbado. "É divertido mesmo, e têm outros turistas aqui". Parou para refletir por um momento. "Querem ficar?".

Depois de terem aceitado a carona de um senhor completamente estranho e dormido na pousada desse senhor e de sua intimidante irmã gêmea, sem saber se viveram até o próximo nascer do sol, era um pouco mais fácil concordarem em participar de uma festa cheia de coisas coloridas e música animada, mesmo sem conhecerem ninguém ou saberem exatamente onde estavam.

Começaram a seguir o garoto, que se apresentou como Albert, passando por muitas pessoas e mesas e canecas cheias de algo da cor de cerveja amanteigada. Sirius ficou o mais próximo possível de Remus, só por precaução, e seus braços de vez em quando se encostavam enquanto estavam andando.

"Hoje é o dia do nosso show de talentos anual", Albert explicou, finalmente parando diante de um palco todo enfeitado. Sirius olhou para Remus sem entender, que gesticulou "_Depois_" com os dedos. "Bom, é óbvio que é uma merda e ninguém tem talento nenhum, mas é tradição da vila e fica divertido depois da quinta cerveja".

A maioria das pessoas que realmente estavam na frente do palco, e não sentados e conversando em alguma das mesas, estavam olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando absorver tudo que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente não eram dali, como eles.

"Não que vocês pareçam ter idade para beber", acrescentou um minuto depois, apontando sua caneca para o rosto de Sirius. "Você tem o que, quinze?" – e mais alguns segundos, enquanto ele parecia tentar pensar em algo. Sirius aproveitou para ficar extremamente ofendido, porque _decididamente_ não parecia ter quinze anos nem quando tinha mesmo, ainda mais agora com _dezesseis_. – "... Como 'cês chegaram aqui?".

Ao seu lado, Remus deu o suspiro mais dramático que já presenciara, o que realmente indicava um alto nível teatral considerando que James Potter era seu melhor amigo.

"Temos dezessete, ok, Albert? E só queríamos aproveitar um pouco do verão antes de voltarmos para a escola. Nós estudamos num internato, sabe, nunca podemos sair e aproveitar a vida", explicou. "Nós emprestamos a moto de um amigo para aproveitar um pouco da praia e da liberdade antes de voltarmos".

Albert deu de ombros.

"Bom, não tenho nada a ver com isso, cara. Quem sou eu para estragar o passeio mágico de vocês".

Remus abriu um grande sorriso, Albert abriu um grande sorriso de volta e Sirius sentiu-se ainda mais irritado. Esse cara _realmente_ não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, então por que enchê-los de perguntas e sorrisos e dizer que Sirius parecia ter quinze anos?

"Se vocês querem aproveitar, nós temos bons pubs aqui na vila. Pode não parecer grande coisa, mas nessa época eles ficam lotados", Albert comentou, e por que mesmo ainda estavam conversando com ele?

"A gente iria adorar! Só tem o problema de, er, você sabe. De não termos identidade", disse Remus.

Albert colocou – completamente sem necessidade, Sirius gostaria de acrescentar – uma mão no ombro de Remus, aproximando-se, e sussurrou: "Você está com sorte porque eu posso, hm, resolver essa situação. Cinco libras cada".

Sirius obviamente não estava entendendo nada além de um garoto bêbado estar desnecessariamente próximo do seu amigo, e a cada segundo estava mais arrependido de estarem naquela vila estúpida com pessoas estúpidas. Seu conceito de sorte era decididamente diferente daquele.

"Sério? Isso é ótimo, Albert!", disse Remus, parecendo animado. Por que ele estava animado quando não tinha motivo nenhum para ficar animado?

"Você me procura amanhã na rua da praia, ok? Eu trabalho na lojinha roxa", combinou, sorrindo e aproximando-se ainda mais de Remus, que deu um passo para trás e uma risadinha nervosa. O movimento fez Albert perder o equilíbrio e quase derrubar sua caneca de Albert, e de repente ele pareceu muito alerta ao que estava acontecendo. "Erm, bom, aproveitem a festa. Vejo você- vocês depois, ou amanhã, e se precisarem de um lugar pra dormir, na outra esquina tem uma pousada".

E saiu.

"O que aconteceu aqui?", perguntou Sirius, incrivelmente aliviado de estar novamente sozinho com Remus. O amigo encarou-o, primeiro meio preocupado, parecendo procurar alguma coisa em sua expressão, mas cinco segundos depois começou a rir.

"Desculpa, Padfoot! Albert vai fazer identidades falsas para que a gente possa fingir que tem dezoito anos e entrar em qualquer. E beber", explicou rapidamente, começando a andar. Pararam em frente a uma mesa cheia de bebidas coloridas. "Vamos começar agora?".

Sirius deu de ombros e pegou uma das bebidas, avermelhada e com um guarda-chuvinha encaixado na boca do copo. Alguém estava cantando animada e desafinadamente no palco. Tudo aquilo era absurdamente estranho. Deu um gole na bebida, sentindo o gosto doce, e decidiu que pelo menos aquilo era gostoso.

Três copos depois, começou a relaxar e parar de pensar obsessivamente no jeito que Albert tinha invadido o espaço pessoal de Remus, como se fosse a atitude mais comum do universo.

Quer dizer, ele levara três anos para sentir que Remus estava à vontade o suficiente para poder passar um braço em torno dos seus ombros, ou colocar a cabeça em seu colo, ou espremerem-se em uma cama de solteiro. E aquele cara achava que podia fazer tudo aquilo em três minutos, sem nem pedir para Remus?

"Tudo bem, Pad?", ouviu o outro perguntar, em pé na sua frente. A bebida de Remus era meio amarelada, deveria ser de abacaxi.

Abriu e fechou a boca três vezes, sem saber direito o que falar. Ele estava bem, é claro que estava, não tinha motivo para não estar, mas ainda assim era estranho aquele negócio que estava sentindo no estômago e um súbito desejo de ter sua varinha ali para poder estuporar um garoto que, até há uma hora, nem sabia que existia.

O problema era que... Bom, não era um problema. Só era bizarro. Sirius nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sozinho com Remus. Claro, eles estavam acostumados a ficarem grudados vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas James e Peter sempre estavam lá. Sabia que provavelmente era besteira, mas às vezes ficava preocupado de não saber o que falar, ou com medo de que o silêncio se tornasse incômodo, ou que o outro de repente decidisse que odiava sua companhia.

"Sirius?", Remus chamou de novo, num tom um pouco mais preocupado, estalando os dedos em sua cara.

"Tudo bem, Moony. É só... muita informação", concluiu, fazendo uma careta e gesticulando para tudo ao seu redor. Remus riu, balançando a cabeça e dizendo o quanto ele era idiota.

Ficaram em pé, perto do palco, até o show de talentos terminar. A vencedora foi uma senhora de cabelo vermelho, com uma gaita em torno do pescoço, que levantou os braços e depois fez uma grande reverência para agradecer todos os aplausos e assovios que recebeu. Talvez aquela vila não fosse toda estúpida – todo mundo parecia tão feliz e animado que era difícil Sirius continuar irritado.

Quando colocou o sexto copo vazio na filinha que estava formando na mesa ao seu lado, Remus declarou que deveriam andar um pouco na areia e ver o mar, e Sirius achou a ideia absolutamente brilhante. Tinha gente por todos os lados, alguns bem mais velhos, outros quase da idade deles, alguns casais andando de mãos dadas e dando risadinhas. Mas a praia estava quase vazia.

Talvez tirar os sapatos e entrar no mar não fosse a melhor decisão que tinham tomado, mas quem se importava? Eles podiam fazer o que quisessem e aquela era a melhor sensação que Sirius poderia ter. Os dois deixaram os sapatos um pouco mais longe da beirada do mar, e subiram as calças até os joelhos, e xingaram ao mesmo tempo por causa da água gelada.

Sirius sentia que estivera esperando por aquele momento a vida inteira.

"Você acha que algum sereiano mora por aqui?", perguntou, observando o amigo andar de um lado para o outro e fazer um grande esforço para não molhar as calças.

"Sereianos não moram na água salgada".

"Eu moraria na água salgada", decidiu, e por algum motivo Remus achou aquilo engraçado.

Sirius pensou em James visitando todas as coisas bonitas em Paris e imaginou se, àquela altura, ele já tinha secretamente voado até o topo da Torre Eiffel como tinha prometido. Tinha visitado a cidade uma vez, quando era criança, e ele e Regulus tinham ficado encantados com o tamanho daquilo. Pensou em Peter passando as férias com os avós e todas suas dezenas de primos, sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes antes que conseguisse se controlar – "_Vocês são muito mais divertidos que meus primos, não se preocupem_", garantira, mas como Sirius poderia ter certeza que ele não mudaria de ideia?

E pensou em Remus, que agora estava parando e olhando fixamente para a Lua quase cheia.

De repente parou de pensar.

A única coisa que conseguiu registrar é que estavam no meio do mar, dois terços de Remus estavam secos, e aquilo era muito errado. Num impulso, abriu os braços e pulou em cima do amigo, empurrando os dois para dentro d'água.

"Seu maldito, escroto, imbecil!", Remus xingou assim que conseguiu subir, cuspindo água em sua direção e tirando o cabelo dos olhos. Sirius só conseguia rir. "Você acha que isso é engraçado, Black? Você acha que é um jogo?", perguntou seriamente, parecendo realmente ameaçador.

Antes que conseguisse responder, Remus prendeu-o pela cintura e começou a puxá-lo para o fundo. Sirius fingiu que estava tendo escapar, gritando "Não, Moony, tenha piedade!" para o mar vazio e sem se importar muito se as poucas pessoas na praia conseguissem escutar. O outro afundou-o na hora que uma onda mais forte passou por eles.

Já tinha engolido aproximadamente sete livros de água salgada e seu nariz e seus olhos começaram a doer antes que parassem de competir quem conseguia surpreender mais o outro, ou quem conseguia ficar mais tempo embaixo d'água, ou quem chegava mais no fundo, quando Remus finalmente aceitou sua inevitável derrota e começou a voltar para a praia.

"Agora você 'tá me devendo um prêmio", afirmou Sirius, enquanto ainda arrastavam-se para vencer o peso das roupas.

"Cala a boca, a gente não fez nenhuma aposta".

"Mas eu ganhei do mesmo jeito, certo? Não seja um mau perdedor".

"Ainda dá tempo de eu te afogar e deixar seu corpo ir boiando até a costa da Irlanda", ameaçou Remus, mas pela velocidade de sua respiração, mal tinha fôlego para chegar até a areia.

"Quanto raiva acumulada, Moony!", provocou, mas o outro não teve forças para responder, só se jogou na areia ao lado dos sapatos e quase caindo em cima dos óculos. Tirou a camiseta molhada e abriu os braços e as pernas. Sirius copiou-o, deitando-se ao seu lado.

Agora estava _realmente_ frio, secando-se ao vento. Mas Sirius não teve vontade de reclamar. Nem do frio, nem da areia grudada em corpo, nem do seu cabelo destruído pelo sal. Estranhamente, não tinha vontade de reclamar de absolutamente nada.

Os dois ficaram deitados, em silêncio, e Sirius não se virou para ver se o amigo estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados. Os dele estavam abertos, acostumados com a claridade da Lua e dos postes no fim da areia, olhando o céu, mas sem realmente ver muita coisa.

Suas preocupações eram absurdamente idiotas, como poderiam não ser? Ele estava com Remus, o cara que conhecia desde que era uma criança birrenta e meio bagunceira, mas que ainda acreditava em quase tudo que os pais diziam.

Às vezes ele pensava em como seria se tivesse realmente ido para a Sonserina, se nunca tivesse se aproximado de seus três melhores amigos, se nunca tivesse que lidar com seus próprios preconceitos ao descobrir que Remus era um lobisomem, e só conseguia pensar que tudo seria terrível, errado e bem diferente da pessoa impressionante que tinha se tornado.

Conversar com Remus era fácil. A cada quinze minutos um ficava irritado com o outro, mas era sempre assim em Hogwarts também. Nunca iria contar para o amigo, mas tinha vezes que Remus era tão irritante que sentia a vontade de afundar a cabeça num travesseiro e gritar.

O problema era que, mesmo com todas as irritações, Sirius _sempre_ queria estar perto de Remus. Mesmo quando ele estava com sono ou acabara de acordar. Mesmo depois de ganhar uma detenção que não merecia de verdade, ou tirar uma nota ruim no relatório que passara uma semana escrevendo. Mesmo quando Remus ficava nervoso antes da Lua Cheia, e quieto e machucado depois dela.

Sirius tinha vontade de cuidar dos ferimentos, daqueles que não curavam completamente com feitiços, mesmo quando Remus estava cansado de ser forte e só grunhia de dor, reclamando o tempo todo. Sirius não era uma pessoa paciente ou cuidadosa, mas de alguma maneira, naquelas vezes depois da Lua Cheia, o bem-estar de Remus era mais importante do que como ele se sentia.

E aquelas coisas estranhas no estômago, às vezes. Como se pedrinhas de gelo estivessem sendo jogadas por sua garganta. Nessas vezes ele buscava contato com Remus o mais rápido possível – puxando-o para um abraço, passando o braço pelos ombros dele, tentando chamar sua atenção até que ele percebesse que Sirius estava lá. E aí tudo parecia certo de novo.

Agora era uma dessas vezes. Com o vento gelado depois do dia quente, ouvindo o barulho do mar com o qual ele não estava acostumado. Mesmo com o tempo em silêncio, a presença de Remus era sólida ao seu lado, como se pudesse senti-la no ar, assim como sentia o vento passando por sua pele, levando areia aos seus cabelos. Se esticasse o braço, sabia que sentiria o outro ali, e a sensação de estar perto, de tê-lo ao alcance do toque, era maravilhosa.

E não queria perder isso. Não queria estar distante. Não queria ter que esperar o fim do dia, ou marcar um horário no fim de semana, para poder ter Remus ao alcance de suas mãos. Ainda tinham dois anos inteiros pela frente, mas Sirius começou a sentir uma ansiedade que lhe era familiar, mas ainda assim horrível. Não se importava em estar longe dos Black, não se importava de ter fugido de casa, mas pouco a pouco o fato de que Hogwarts não era para sempre começava a consolidar-se dentro dele.

"Moony?", chamou baixinho.

"Hmm?".

"Vocês são minha família. De verdade. Não tem nada no mundo que eu não faria por você, e pelo Peter, e pelo James. Eu nunca fugiria de vocês".

Conseguia sentir perfeitamente o sorriso do outro.

"Eu sei, Pad. E espero que você sabia que a gente também sente isso, que pode sempre contar com todos nós".

Sirius estendeu sua mão, e a mão de Remus já estava lá. Seu sorriso aumentou quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram automaticamente. A mão de Remus era menor que a sua, e estava bem mais gelada, mas ainda assim parecia perfeito. Sirius sentia que poderia se acostumar facilmente com aquilo. A brisa, o barulho do mar, os dedos entrelaçados. Talvez eles devessem se mudar para a praia, todos os quatro, montando uma casinha na orla.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, só percebeu que tinha cochilado. Remus estava um pouco mais perto dele, com o corpo virado para o seu lado, também dormindo. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se adaptar a pouca luz, mas logo conseguiu ver o peito do outro se mexendo levemente conforme ele respirava. Mesmo dormindo, Remus parecia muito organizado e tranquilo. Ele era do tipo que acordava na mesma posição que tinha ido dormir, com as cobertas ainda em cima do seu corpo. O oposto de Sirius, que mesmo com dezesseis anos às vezes caía da cama de tanto se mexer.

Sirius sorriu sem entender o motivo, também virando de lado, ficando de frente para o amigo. Seu olhar logo perdeu-se nos movimentos da respiração, e na maneira como a boca de Remus estava entreaberta (ele provavelmente tinha engolido alguns grãos de areia, pensou), como seu braço estava servindo de travesseiro e iria doer quando ele acordasse.

Eles eram tão diferentes, e sabia que não estava só pensando nas diferenças enquanto dormiam, mas em _tudo_. Sirius e James eram praticamente a mesma pessoa dividida ao meio, e mesmo Peter não era tão diferente deles (um pouco mais desajeitado e bem menos confiante, mas ainda claramente parecido).

Já Remus não só era diferente, mas o oposto dele em tantas coisas.

De repente seu coração apertou. Como conseguiam sequer ser amigos? Remus parecia ter tanta paciência e dedicação que às vezes era meio injusto. Ele poderia ter os melhores amigos do universo, qualquer pessoa iria querer se aproximar dele. Afinal, ele era o atencioso, responsável e divertido Remus Lupin, quem não iria querer estar próximo dele? E, mesmo assim, Remus escolhera ficar com os Marotos.

O movimento do outro o tirou de seus pensamentos. Remus abriu os olhos também, piscando um pouco e passando a mão no rosto.

"Ei", murmurou.

"Ei".

"Que horas são?".

Sirius deu mais ou menos de ombros, como conseguia estando naquela posição. Depois da meia-noite, antes do sol nascer, era só o que ele sabia. Remus concordou com a não-resposta e se sentou, tentando tirar a areia das suas costas.

"Vamos procurar aquela pousada? Meu braço 'tá formigando e minhas costas estão me matando".

"Ok", respondeu Sirius, também se sentando e sentindo suas costas o matarem. Remus levou mais cinco minutos para se levantar, e estendeu uma mão para impulsionar o outro. Sirius sentiu que a areia tinha grudado em todo seu corpo.

Os dois colocaram os sapatos de volta, Remus desistiu de tentar limpar os óculos e carregaram as camisetas. Levaram quase quinze minutos para chegarem até a moto. Agora em possível contar quantas pessoas ainda estavam na festa, não muito mais que trinta. Sirius empurrou a moto até chegarem na pousada, que tinha um grande letreiro em neon anunciando "PETERS' INN – HÁ VAGAS".

Um senhor estava na recepção mexendo na antena da TV (Sirius tomou um momento para notar que estava, _finalmente_, assimilando o que eram todas aquelas coisas), mas virou-se quando escutou os meninos entrarem.

"Boa noite, cavalheiros!", cumprimentou, estendendo a mão para Remus e depois para Sirius.

Remus pediu um quarto, e o senhor entregou uma chave com o número 406. Enquanto o outro pagava, Sirius aproveitou para subir as escadas e esperar na frente do quarto.

"Subi primeiro, então tenho direito de tomar banho primeiro", explicou, assim que o outro chegou com a chave. Em outras ocasiões, Remus provavelmente argumentaria que Sirius tinha trapaceado e só poderia tomar banho dali três horas, mas naquele momento ele estava cansado demais e só deu de ombros.

Sirius entrou debaixo do chuveiro e ficou observando os grãos de areia sujarem o box. Parecia que todo o cansaço da viagem, do dia, de todos os seus pensamentos, estava se acumulando naquele momento. Tomou um banho bem mais curto do que gostaria, mesmo que a água morna fosse extremamente convidativa, e logo estava de volta ao quarto.

Remus estava deitado em uma das camas, dormindo de novo. Ele tinha tirado as calças sujas e estava só com a cueca.

Bom, talvez devesse ter deixado o amigo tomar banho primeiro, mas agora não importava. Duvidava que ele fosse se mexer até o dia seguinte. Olhou para a outra cama de solteiro, vazia, e de repente um pensamento passou por sua mente: deveria deitar na cama junto com Remus.

Sem pensar muito nos por quês ("_Nós dormimos juntos todos esses dias, é tradição_" pareceu um ótimo motivo), chegou perto do outro, murmurando _Moony, posso deitar aqui? _em seu ouvido. Para seu alívio, ele não pareceu assustado. Pelo contrário, seu corpo aproximou-se da parede por reflexo, deixando mais espaço para Sirius. Pela segunda (ou trigésima sexta?) vez na noite sorriu sem perceber, deitando sem se importar em estar meio apertado e desconfortável.

Adormeceu em menos de dois minutos.

* * *

Acordou com uma tentativa falha de Remus de sair da cama passando por cima dele. Sirius abriu os olhos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e encontrou Remus em uma posição estranha, com uma perna dobrada na cama, a outra esticada para fora, praticamente sentado nas pernas de Sirius.

_Ops_, dizia sua expressão. Sirius piscou algumas vezes, tentando acostumar-se com a claridade. Provavelmente tinham esquecido de fechar as cortinas antes de dormir, ou Remus tinha as aberto de propósito para torturá-lo.

Percebendo que Sirius não reagia, o outro continuou em sua missão de levantar da cama, quase caindo no chão no processo. Ele já estava trancado no banheiro, com o chuveiro ligado, e Sirius ainda não tinha mudado sua posição.

Aos poucos foi convencendo seu corpo a se mexer, mesmo com o cansaço. Fez um esforço para sentar-se e fechar as cortinas, pensando que não era uma boa ideia duas pessoas dormirem em uma cama de solteiro – pelo menos não naquela, a da casa de Remus parecia bem maior. Quando jogou-se na cama de novo, com as costas no colchão, sentiu cada vértebra gritando de dor.

Não mudou de posição até Remus sair do banho, com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e usando uma bermuda limpa.

"Você 'tá me devendo uma massagem", grunhiu Sirius, abrindo um dos olhos.

Remus respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha, e Sirius decidiu que poderia retomar o assunto mais tarde, quando estivesse com energia o suficiente. Remus precisou quase arrastá-lo para o café da manhã – "Você quer comer bolo de carne o dia todo _de novo_?" foi o golpe final.

A pousada dos Peters tinha muito mais hóspedes do que a de Josh e Ann. Um casal estava comendo numa mesa alta de canto; dois grupos de amigos e três famílias estavam espalhadas pelo restaurante, incluindo uma criança de três ou quatro anos cuja missão de vida aparentemente era bater uma colher na mesa, cantar uma musiquinha cheia de rimas sem sentido e ignorar categoricamente os pedidos de sua mãe para que ficasse quieta.

Os dois encheram seus pratos e comeram quase em silêncio, comentando uma coisa ou outra do que tinham feito no dia anterior, e um pouco dos planos para aquele dia. Sem precisarem discutir, decidiram passar o dia todo na praia.

"E depois procurar um pub", acrescentou Remus, o que fez Sirius lembrar de Albert. Seus ovos mexidos perderam um pouco o gosto.

Ficaram o resto da manhã no mar e montando castelos de areia com algumas crianças. Perto das duas, Sirius já estava exausto. Para o almoço, resolveram buscar o cesto de Remus, ainda com uma quantidade considerável de comida, e explorar as trilhas perto da praia. Acabaram dentro de uma floresta fechada, sem ter muita certeza se era seguro, mas ambos estavam com fome demais para se importar.

"O almoço de hoje é... torta de peru ou bolo de carne?", perguntou Remus, como se tivesse oferecendo duas opções muito especiais. Sirius arrependeu-se por um momento de não terem almoçado na pousada, ou procurado algum outro restaurante. "Nós temos também duas barras de chocolate".

Deu de ombros, arrependendo-se de novo quando Remus escolheu o bolo de carne. Em meia hora o bolo tinha terminado, e a segunda barra de chocolate estava na metade. Os dois tinham encostado nas árvores, conversando sobre todos os animais selvagens que poderiam habitar ali e qual era a possibilidade de encontrarem uma criatura mágica nunca antes descoberta.

Remus começou a rir de repente.

"Que foi?".

"Você lembra...", ele parou para puxar o ar. "Você lembra a primeira vez que trabalhamos com mandrágoras? E o Peter derrubou todas...".

"... e ficou tentando gritar _desculpa!_ mais alto do que elas", completou Sirius, começando a rir também.

"Quer dizer, o Worm é provavelmente a única pessoa que tentaria _conversar _com uma mandrágora".

"E o Prongs ficou assustado e começou a pisar nas plantas, a professora Sprout teve um surto".

"Nossa primeira detenção do segundo ano", concordou Remus.

"Completamente injusto porque tudo que eu e você fizemos foi chorar de rir".

"Bom, fica entre nós, mas eu chutei uma que queria gritar perto de mim".

"Talvez eu tenha chutado umas três".

"Depois teve aquela vez que o James fingiu que tinha misturado visgo-do-diabo na água do dormitório e fez todos os primeiroanistas passarem sede por dois dias".

"Foi totalmente injusto ele ter duas semanas de detenção por causa disso. Ninguém teve nem um pouquinho de coragem de provar se era verdade mesmo. Quer dizer, será que o Chapéu Seletor esta fazendo _mesmo_ um bom trabalho de seleção? Como podemos confiar o futuro das nossas crianças naquele chapéu velho?", indignou-se Sirius, forçando um tom pomposo.

Remus tentou acertar uma folha em sua cabeça, que só chegou até metade do caminho. "Que coisa horrível de se dizer!", repreendeu, rindo do mesmo jeito.

"Fiquei particularmente orgulhoso quando a gente transformou todas as poções do Slughorn em glitter e tudo explodiu pelas masmorras", comentou Sirius. Remus riu de novo, e a risada dele o fazia rir também.

"A _cara_ do Slughorn. E Evans ficou quase tão brava quanto ele, por termos _destruído_ o trabalho dela".

"E aí o James ficou sentindo-se culpado, sem falar com a gente até o jantar".

"_Ah, seus imbecis, por que ninguém me lembrou de que a Lily é a queridinha do Slughorn?"_, Remus fez sua melhor imitação do amigo.

Sirius balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio. Ele, Remus e Peter tinham feito um pacto de não conversarem sobre Evans em qualquer assunto que envolvesse James. Se o amigo queria alimentar uma paixonite impossível pela garota, a decisão era dele, e os meninos esforçavam-se ao máximo para fingir que o apoiavam.

"Bom", tornou Remus, entendendo recado. "Nosso almoço foi muito agradável, mas eu prefiro ficar estirado na areia do que levando picada de formiga".

"Vamos voltar, então, sr. Lupin".

Colocaram todo o lixo dentro da cesta, Remus abanou e dobrou a toalha, e logo começaram a voltar.

* * *

Só saíram da praia depois de verem o pôr-do-sol, com Sirius fingindo que escutava as coisas muito poéticas que Remus estava dizendo sobre como maravilhas naturais davam mais sentido para a vida. Estavam quase de volta à pousada quando Remus lembrou que tinham que pegar suas identidades falsas na loja que Albert trabalhava.

"Ei, Remus, pensei que vocês tinham desistido!", disse o garoto, abrindo um sorriso assim que os viu entrando. Bom, o sorriso era provavelmente só para Remus, que ganhou um aperto de mão enquanto Sirius mal recebeu um meio aceno de cabeça.

Albert foi até o balcão e pegou duas identidades. Elas indicavam sete de outubro de 1955 e doze de abril de 1956, e tinham um espaço em branco que – Sirius orgulhosamente deduziu sozinho – era para colocarem suas fotos. Pegou também uma máquina fotográfica que lembrava muito as que os bruxos usavam, só um pouco menor, e pediu para Remus encostar-se em uma parede branca.

"Pad, fotos trouxas não mexem, ok?", murmurou urgentemente, arrumando o cabelo e tirando os óculos.

"Eu _sei_ disso, Moony, dã!", indignou-se. Sinceramente, ninguém lhe dava crédito o suficiente.

Albert tirou a foto, que saiu deslizando por debaixo da máquina, e depois tirou a de Sirius. Recortou as duas para que coubessem nos quadradinhos, passou uma fita transparente por cima e anunciou que estava tudo pronto. Sirius olhou desconfiado para sua identidade falsa, tendo certeza de que ninguém acreditaria nela, mas Remus pareceu achar que era bom o suficiente, e pagou as dez libras.

"Vocês ficam muito tempo por aqui?", Albert perguntou, esperançoso, antes que saíssem da loja.

"Até amanhã", disse Remus. Foi com extrema satisfação que Sirius viu toda a esperança sumindo de sua expressão dele.

"Ah... Hmm, bom, se a gente não se ver mais, foi um prazer te conhecer", disse Albert, desistindo de incluir Sirius por educação e dirigindo-se somente a Remus, que sorriu sem graça e deixou Albert puxá-lo para um abraço.

"Igualmente", retribuiu.

Sirius desejou com todas suas forças que ele estivesse mentindo.

E foi isso. Os dois saírem, quase dentro da praia novamente, e Sirius sentia seu coração batendo forte. As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta junto com sua indignação. O aviso do amigo, de "_Não quero ouvir nenhum comentário sobre... tudo isso_", foi completamente inútil. Sirius nunca teria capacidade de formular um comentário que conseguisse manifestar de maneira não-assassina sua irritação por alguém estar deliberadamente dando em cima de Remus.

Andaram em silêncio, voltando pela segunda vez para a pousada, revezando chutarem uma pedrinha. Pensando em retrospecto, era quase um milagre Sirius ter conseguido chegar até lá sem destruir nada pelo caminho.

* * *

O sr. Peters estava novamente na recepção, conversando com uma senhora que era provavelmente sua esposa. Os meninos pediram a chave, com Sirius ainda com dificuldade para engolir seus sentimentos, mas de alguma maneira terminaram sentados no sofá da recepção ouvindo toda a história de vida dos Peters.

Com cinco minutos, tinha conseguido acalmar-se e começado a realmente prestar atenção nas vozes tranquila, quase melodiosas conversando com eles.

Sirius escutou fascinado todas as histórias, imaginando como seria ter avós como aqueles, que nunca tinham quebrado a perna de um trouxasó para aliviar o estresse, nem excluído um irmão da família por ser um aborto ou presenteado o neto de sete anos com uma cabeça de elfo-doméstico com "QUERIDO SIRIUS" escrito na testa. Deveria ser fantástico.

A sra. Peters contou, com os olhos brilhantes, como tinham se conhecido pouco antes da Grande Depressão e tinham se apaixonado à primeira vista. O sr. Peters era um marinheiro que frequentava o bar em que a sra. Peters trabalhava, mas tinha levado um ano inteiro para ter coragem o suficiente para convidá-la para jantar. Em dezembro completariam cinquenta anos de casamento.

Sirius achou tudo absurdamente bonito, até as partes que não conseguira entender. Jamais contaria para Remus que usara todo seu auto-controle para seus olhos não marejarem. Ninguém precisava saber que ele era um pouquinho mais romântico do que admitia.

Quando subiram para o quarto, Remus jogou-se na cama em que tinham dormido, anunciando que o precisava recuperar toda sua energia vital antes de sequer pensar em sair. Sirius mordeu o lábio, olhando de uma cama para a outra, antes de deitar-se na cama vazia e virar-se para a parede oposta ao amigo.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou dormindo, mas quando Remus o chamou, ele já tinha tomado banho e estava abotoando os botões de sua camisa azul escura. Sirius piscou três vezes, encarando-o fixamente e inconscientemente decidindo que aquela era sua camisa preferida no universo inteiro.

"Acho que pareço mais velho com ela", Remus justificou, em tom de desculpas, parando na frente do espelho para ajeitar o colarinho. Sirius não soube como explicar que não tinha problema _nenhum_ com a roupa, pelo contrário, decidindo que era mais seguro murmurar um _Aham, parece mesmo_.

Geralmente demorava para se arrumar, dedicando trinta minutos somente para deixar seu cabelo perfeito, mas até Sirius tinha que admitir que passar uma hora e quarenta minutos arrumando-se era meio ridículo. Por isso escutou pacientemente as reclamações de Remus – tendo um breve momento de pânico quando ele deu um longo suspiro e anunciou que tinha perdido a vontade de sair –, mas continuou olhando-se no espelho de todos os ângulos possível.

Sentia que era sua obrigação moral estar _deslumbrante_ se sua companhia era Remus vestido... daquele jeito. Quando finalmente contentou-se com o resultado, espirrou um pouco do perfume de Remus e colocou sua jaqueta, mesmo estando quente demais para isso.

"Pronto", anunciou.

"Você tem noção que nós perdemos meta—", começou o outro, mas desistiu depois de olhar para Sirius. "Bom, que seja, pelo menos você ficou bonito".

"_Mais_ bonito", corrigiu, ignorando categoricamente a reação do seu sistema nervoso ao elogio.

"Vamos logo? Não esqueça a identidade", retrucou Remus, já do lado de fora do quarto e com a chave em mãos.

* * *

Os dois saíram da pousada sem rumo, seguindo a rua em busca de movimento. A brisa era suficiente para Sirius não se arrepender amargamente de ter saído de jaqueta. Ficou inconscientemente olhando Remus com o canto de olho, mas o amigo parecia concentrado em achar os pubs, buscando as placas de sinalização.

Em dez minutos tinham encontrado, todos concentrados em uma rua lotada de gente. A maioria dos pubs não eram pubs, mas sim tendas que só deveriam existir no verão. Remus respirou fundo, e Sirius conseguia praticamente enxergar seu processo mental de tomar coragem para entrar no meio de tantas pessoas.

Mas entraram, precisando pedir licença a cada dois passos e levando algumas cotoveladas.

Remus parou de andar de repente, e Sirius já tinha dado cinco passos para frente antes de perceber. Quando voltou para o lado dele, percebeu que seus olhos estavam brilhando e ele parecia muito mais animado com as decisões que tinha tomado em sua vida.

"Pad!".

"Hm?".

"Você não 'tá ouvindo?".

"Não?".

Remus balançou a cabeça, do jeito que fazia quando não conseguia entender as pessoas ao seu redor. Segurando a mão de Sirius, começou a puxá-lo até a porta de um dos pubs que era realmente um pub. Conseguia ouvir a música tocando, mas não fazia a menor ideia do que era. Remus obviamente fazia, ridiculamente animado, batendo o pé no ritmo da música.

"Eu deveria conhecer isso?", perguntou Sirius, meio envergonhado, porque era óbvio que deveria.

"_Beatles_, Padfoot! Sinceramente...", murmurou Remus. Ele esticou o pescoço para tentar ver por cima do homem enorme e vestido de preto que estava na porta. O homem deu um passo para a direita para impedir sua visão. Ele resmungou, frustrado, antes de voltar-se para Sirius. "Deve ser uma banda cover. Vamos entrar? Tenho certeza que você vai gostar!", continuou, animando-se de novo.

Sirius concordou sem pensar muito. Ele não gostava quando Remus conhecia algo que ele não conhecia, porque sentia que estava perdendo algum lado maravilhoso do amigo. O homem pediu para ver a identidade deles, e mesmo olhando desconfiado de um para o outro, deixou-os entrar. Depois de pagaram as entradas para uma mocinha com cara entediada, estavam dentro do pub pequeno, barulhento e escuro.

"Quer uma cerveja?", Remus perguntou em seu ouvido. _Por que eles teriam cer-_, quase retrucou, antes de lembrar que os trouxas também tinham cervejas, só não eram boas como a cerveja amanteigada. Ele concordou e observou Remus ir até o bar, gesticulando para o atendente.

Olhou nervosamente para os lados enquanto estava sozinho. Era uma sensação completamente diferente se sentir desconfortável no meio de estranhos – Sirius estava acostumado a ter o controle da situação, a usar seu charme para ganhar a simpatia das pessoas. Ele não tinha dificuldade em começar conversas com estranhos, mas aquele não era seu mundo e ele se sentia descolado o tempo todo. Era incrível que Remus parecesse tão seguro entre os trouxas, como se fosse sua segunda pele.

Remus voltou sorrindo, entregando uma garrafa para ele. Era incrível como Remus estava sorridente naqueles dias, também. Era como se todas as suas preocupações tivessem desaparecido, ele parecia tão _leve_. Logo seria a Lua Cheia, mas ele não estava com o olhar cansado e um pouco amedrontado que Sirius costumava ver.

Pensando bem, nunca tinha visto o amigo tão confiante como naqueles dias. Talvez o ambiente trouxa fosse menos cruel com Remus, e ele podia simplesmente relaxar ali, sem medo das pessoas descobrirem seu segredo e julgá-lo por isso.

"Você 'tá me assustando", Remus quase gritou em seu ouvido, e Sirius riu.

"Por quê?", quase gritou de volta.

"Sua cara 'tá assim" – Remus imitou sua expressão franzindo as duas sobrancelhas e juntando os lábios em algo que parecia vagamente um bico de pato. Sirius riu mais, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. Decididamente pior que cerveja amanteigada, como é que podiam sequer ter o mesmo nome?

"Estou fazendo uma reflexão profunda sobre a vida", retrucou Sirius, em tom solene. Remus deu um tapa em seu braço, e começou a empurrá-lo para mais perto do palco, aonde a banda estava tocando.

"Tem certeza que não conhece?", insistiu, cantando _She loves you, yeah yeah_ [nota – She loves you] junto com o vocalista e parecendo estar se contendo para não dançar.

"Você pode me contar tudo sobre eles".

"É que eu ouço em Hogwarts de vez em quando, _alguém_ não está prestando atenção em mim", provocou um pouco, antes de começar a contar que sua mãe era viciada nessa banda, nos Beatles, quando ela era jovem, e até tinha viajado por várias cidades só para seguir a turnê deles.

Remus falou vários nomes que Sirius ainda não conhecia, e de coisas que ele não fazia ideia do que eram: discos, vitrola, a maior banda que já existiu, interrompendo duas vezes para comprar mais cerveja. Sirius perdeu metade da conversa por causa do barulho, mas devorou cada palavra que conseguia processar, prestando atenção no jeito que o outro tentava imitar os objetos com as mãos.

"_Ah_, essa é minha preferida!", exclamou Remus, parando de falar de repente e virando para a banda. "_What would you think if I sang out of tune_..." [1], cantou junto com o vocalista – e com o pub inteiro, Sirius percebeu. Ao invés de focar-se no quanto se sentia deslocado, prestou atenção em toda a letra.

_I get by with a little help from my friends_, dizia a música. _Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love_, continuava, e Sirius queria aprender logo a letra e o ritmo para poder fechar os olhos, assim como Remus, e sentir a música como ele parecia sentir. Com uma estrofe já tinha entendido porque era sua preferida.

Aqueles foram os três minutos que ficou mais atento, prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor. Quando o último refrão terminou, e todo mundo começou a aplaudir, Remus virou para Sirius, sorrindo seu sorriso mais genuíno, mais satisfeito, mais _feliz_. E era tão maravilhoso ver Remus feliz. Saber que, mesmo que fosse por uma parte não muito grande, Sirius também era responsável por aquela felicidade.

Sorriu de volta, porque era tudo que conseguia fazer no momento. Mal teve tempo de registrar os braços do outro em torno da sua cintura, puxando-o para um abraço. _É sobre a gente_, sentia a pele de Remus dizendo. _É sobre você, e o Prongs, e o Worm, e como eu não seria nada se vocês não estivessem comigo_.

Sirius passou os braços pelos ombros dele, puxando-o para mais perto, e não havia nenhuma parte do corpo deles que não estava se tocando. Remus estava quente e meio suado, mas Sirius não poderia se importar menos. Alguém passou por ele e deu uma cotovelada em suas costas, e outra música começou, e essa dizia alguma coisa sobre morangos e nada ser real [2].

Mas Sirius sabia que aquilo era real, que pelo menos aquele momento era real e ele podia ter só dezesseis anos e ser meio estúpido e impulsivo e inconsequente às vezes, mas sabia que aquele era um dos momentos que lembraria pra sempre. Pra sempre era tanto tempo, tantas horas, e dias, e meses, e anos passando sem parar, as pessoas crescendo e a vida mudando, e Sirius sentia que nunca ia mudar, que ia ficar estagnado vendo tudo passar ao seu redor, e ele não se importava porque, pelo menos naquele momento, tudo era perfeito e o tempo nem existia mais, tinha parado só para ele e Remus.

Sentiu um pouco menos de calor e demorou vinte segundos para processar que Remus não estava mais com a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, mais sim olhando diretamente pra ele, mordendo o lábio e trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

Sirius engoliu em seco, sem saber o que fazer, sentindo sua cabeça rodar um pouquinho por causa das cervejas ou por causa do jeito que Remus estava olhando para ele. Como se ele pudesse ler tudo o que Sirius era, tudo que ele iria ser, como se dissesse silenciosamente "_Eu aceito tudo isso_".

Entrou em desespero quando Remus começou a baixar a cabeça, fez menção de dar um passo para trás. "Moony, eu—", começou sem saber como terminar, mas foi o suficiente para o outro continuar na mesma posição.

Remus balançou a cabeça, com a determinação de quem acabou de tomar uma decisão muito importante. E sua decisão muito importante foi voltar a aproximar-se de Sirius, mas dessa vez com as mãos em seu rosto ao invés da cintura, perto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse sentir a respiração meio trêmula.

Ao contrário das fofocas que corriam por Hogwarts, Sirius não tinha beijado muitas pessoas em sua vida. Oito pessoas e meia, era quanto ele lembrava, e considerando metade pela tentativa não muito bem sucedida com uma quintoanista da Corvinal, depois de beber meia garrafa de uísque de fogo e quase cair da Torre de Astronomia no processo.

Mesmo assim, podia afirmar com certeza que não tinha sentido com nenhuma delas o que sentia naquele momento, um mistura de terror absoluto com o pensamento de que algum lugar do seu subconsciente deveria saber que ele queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo, e ele estava absurdamente feliz por finalmente estar fazendo.

Suas mãos logo encontraram seu lugar na cintura de Remus, puxando-o para mais e mais perto, mesmo sabendo que não era possível a menos que seus corpos se fundissem. A ideia não parecia tão ruim, no momento, mas sabia que seria um pouco difícil. Talvez se um deles virasse um fantasma, pensou, e quase riu, mas então Remus começou a bagunçar seus cabelos e ele seria louco se desviasse sua atenção _daquilo_.

Remus estava muito mais calmo que ele no começo, beijando-o devagar enquanto Sirius queria tudo que pudesse conseguir. Logo voltaram à sincronia, e tudo era perfeito, e era como se Sirius pudesse sentir tudo que Remus sentia através do beijo, e ele sentia também o gosto ruim da cerveja, mas não se importava.

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado quando Remus se afastou. Talvez uma música, mas sentia como se fossem dez. Ele parecia nervoso, e isso o deixou um pouco nervoso também.

"Pad, vem cá", murmurou em seu ouvido, saindo do meio do pub para um cantinho escuro, onde não tinha ninguém. Ele tinha percebido algumas pessoas encarando-o, encarando seus dedos entrelaçados ao de Remus, mas não fazia a mínima ideia do motivo. Sem precisar perguntar, Remus explicou. "Os trouxas não são tão... abertos como o mundo bruxo. É melhor a gente ficar aqui".

Sirius olhou-o sem entender, perdendo as contas de tudo que ainda tinha para aprender, mas não fez mais perguntas porque Remus voltou a beijá-lo. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazer perguntas depois.

Conseguiu registrar, agora um pouco mais longe, a banda ainda tocando. _There's no one compares with you_ [3], o vocalista cantou. _And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new_. As mãos de Remus estavam por dentro de sua camiseta, traçando todas as linhas de suas costas, e as de Sirius pareciam estar em todo lugar. Mal conseguia registrar que ainda estava respirando, parecia impossível que conseguisse.

Talvez não estivesse respirando mesmo, porque quando Remus afastou-se de novo, puxou o ar com força. Sentiu a boca do outro em seu pescoço, mordendo de leve, e parecia que cada célula do seu corpo estava reagindo àquilo. Era bom eles estarem mais no escuro agora, porque Sirius com certeza estava vermelho e com os cabelos desarrumados e sua ereção decididamente era visível através da calça, e ele não queria mais olhares estranhos das pessoas.

"Obrigado pela presença de todos!", veio do palco, e parecia ser a primeira vez na noite que os dois se separavam. Remus subiu na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar o que estava acontecendo, olhando por cima de seu ombro. Sirius virou-se também, observando os músicos começando a desmontar os instrumentos, tirarem os fios pretos um por um.

"Vamos voltar?", perguntou Remus, em seu ouvido mesmo sem o som alto, abraçando-o pela cintura. Sirius concordou automaticamente, pensando na longa caminhada que teriam que fazer para voltar à pousada, enquanto tudo que queria era só beijar Remus de novo.

Remus pagou as seis cervejas que tinham bebido, e logo eles tinham saído do pub. A noite estava mais fria que antes, o suficiente para causar-lhe um arrepio, ou talvez fosse só porque Remus estava colado do seu lado.

Pareceu uma eternidade até chegarem à pousada, até Remus pegar a chave com o sr. Peters, até subirem os quatro lances de escada que seriam bem mais simples se Sirius não tivesse puxado o outro pela cintura.

Mas quando estavam finalmente no quarto, trancados, sozinhos, Sirius encostou na porta e de repente sentiu-se muito autoconsciente. Remus tinha sentado na cama de solteiro que não tinham usado na noite anterior, olhando para ele como se esperasse alguma coisa, alguma ação ou algum sinal.

Algo pareceu pesar em seu estômago, e pela primeira vez ele não estava mais se divertindo. Os segundos passavam lentamente e continuavam um encarando ao outro, sem fazer nada. Talvez a melhor ideia fosse Sirius tomar um longo e relaxante banho e deitar, bem longe de Remus, esperando o que aconteceria amanhã.

Antes que fizesse algo estúpido, o outro – como sempre – pareceu salvou a situação. Esticou os braços, pedindo silenciosamente para Sirius se aproximar, e aproximar-se não era tão difícil. Saiu da porta e em dois passos estava na frente da cama, e depois sentado ao lado do amigo.

Remus buscou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Sirius imediatamente relaxou, virando o rosto para seus lábios se encontrarem de novo. De repente tudo ficou fácil de novo, e parecia que não existia nada no mundo além das mãos de Remus massageando levemente sua nuca, beijando-o lentamente.

Não saberia dizer em que momento pararam de se beijar e acabaram dormindo, tão perto um do outro que ninguém conseguiria distinguir de quem eram as pernas e os braços, mesmo que o quarto estivesse quente demais por causa da janela fechada.

* * *

Os dois acordaram tarde demais para o café-da-manhã da pousada, tendo que se contentar em comer os últimos pedaços da torta meio seca que ainda tinha na cesta. Às duas horas tinham que entregar a chave do quarto, o que dava tempo para um último passeio na praia.

Por insistência de Remus, deixaram todas suas coisas arrumadas antes de sair ("Você olhou embaixo da cama?", teve que repetir três vezes, antes de Sirius realmente olhar e perceber que quase tinha esquecido um par de calças que não fazia ideia de como fora parar lá).

O sol estava um pouco mais fraco do que nos outros dias, e a praia um pouco mais vazia. Os dois entraram no mar, reclamando da água gelada ao mesmo tempo, apostando quem conseguia chegar mais rápido até o fundo.

Sirius se sentia absurdamente feliz, mesmo sem conseguir encarar Remus nos olhos. Era como se tivesse finalmente conseguido algo que queria há tanto tempo que nem se lembrava mais. Mesmo que ele não passasse o dia todo pensando em beijar Remus, ou estar perto dele, era como se fosse um pensamento mais intrínseco, algo tão permanente que ele nem se dava mais conta.

* * *

"Bom, o que a gente faz agora?", perguntou, depois que já tinham entregado a chave do quarto, se despedido dos Peters com abraços apertados e encaixado todas as coisas na moto.

"Agora você me leva para casa", disse Remus, calmamente, constatando o óbvio. "Você sabe quando o Prongs vai voltar?".

"Daqui uns três dias? Não lembro direito. Eu precisava ter mandado uma coruja pra ele, mas, bom, faltou ter a coruja".

Remus respirou fundo. "Você pode ficar em casa nesses dias, se precisar. Não comente com os meninos, mas", ele baixou o tom de voz, como se fosse contar um segredo muito sério. "você é o preferido da minha mãe".

Sirius riu, relaxando por um momento.

"Já estava sofrendo por antecipação pelo quartinho barato que eu ia me hospedar no Caldeirão, mas sua proposta é muito mais convidativa".

"É claro que é".

E então Remus fez algo que deixaria Sirius eternamente grato por diversos motivos, dando os dois passos necessários para que conseguisse beijá-lo, sem se importar de estarem no meio da rua.

O primeiro motivo da gratidão foi que, depois daquilo, não tinha mais nada estranho entre eles. Podiam continuar com os mesmos toques de sempre, e podiam se beijar sempre que desse vontade sem precisarem fazer uma grande cerimonia, e podiam ser sinceros com os seus sentimentos dali algumas semanas, quando voltassem para Hogwarts, como se fosse a ordem natural das coisas.

O segundo motivo foi que, assim que se separaram, Sirius conseguiu ver Albert virando uma esquina e balançando vigorosamente a cabeça, como se tivesse tentando apagar de suas retinas o que tinha acabado de ver. Talvez ele fosse uma pessoa horrível por ter ficado satisfeito, mas ficara do mesmo jeito.

O terceiro motivo era porque, bom, quem não iria querer receber um beijo de Remus?

* * *

A viagem de volta para Harlow foi tranquila, com a cabeça do outro encostada em suas costas, os braços meio soltos em sua cintura e eventualmente Remus parecia entediar-se e começava a brincar com seu cabelo.

Dessa vez Sirius entrou na casa de Remus pela porta, recebendo um abraço da sra. Lupin e vários elogios de como ele estava virando um homem extremamente formoso. Atrás da mãe, Remus ficou exageradamente virando os olhos, mas Sirius esperou que ele no fundo ele concordasse.

Sentado sozinho no sofá, conseguiu entreouvir Remus perguntando para a mãe se Sirius poderia passar alguns dias lá, _até as coisas melhorem na casa dele_, mentiu só mais um pouco. "Só tome cuidado na Lua Cheia, ok?", ouvira a sra. Lupin pedir, antes dos dois voltarem para a sala.

Sirius finalmente conseguiu escrever a carta para James, imaginando em quanto tempo sua coruja chegaria em Paris.

"Qual seu veredito, sr. Black?", Remus perguntou quando estavam os dois deitados em sua cama, sem fazerem muito além de ficarem encarando teto, escutando os vinis da mãe de Remus e se beijando.

"Hm?", perguntou, meio frustrado de não entender de primeira o que ele estava dizendo.

"Fui um bom guia trouxa?".

Sirius riu, virando-se para conseguir sentar em cima do outro. Decidiu rapidamente que aquele era um de seus ângulos preferidos para observar Remus.

"Hmmm", fingiu pensar, e realmente pensando em algumas coisas. Pensando que há quatro dias ele nunca teria tido coragem de estar naquela posição, há quatro dias tudo aquilo ainda estava bem trancado em seu peito. Era surreal. "Digamos que como guia você deixou um pouco a desejar, mas compensou em outras áreas".

Remus abriu a boca em pura indignação.

"Você muito me ofende, Sirius Black, eu sou um _profissional_".

"Estou até agora sem entender a diferença entre uma vitrola e um rádio, acho que seu método de ensino é meio falho".

"Bom, se você passasse mais tempo escutando o que eu falo, ao invés de ficar pensando no que quer fazer comigo, talvez você entendesse", retrucou Remus, colocando uma mão em cada lado de seu quadril.

Sirius deu um sorriso torto.

"E o que exatamente você acha que quero fazer com você, sr. Lupin?", inclinando o corpo para conseguir beijá-lo.

x

x

x

* * *

**Referências:**

[1] With a Little Help From My Friends

[2] Strawberry Fields Forever

[3] In My Life

* * *

**Notas: **a fanfic foi escrita para o VII Challenge Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6 Vassouras, com o tema de férias, proposto pela Liddylinda. Eu tinha zero intenção de parir um monstro, mas as coisas ultimamente estão fugindo do meu controle. Nunca pisei na Inglaterra, então todo o "trajeto" foi feito com base no Google Maps e nas informações que a Wikipédia oferecia (como a história das fontes terminais em Bath). Licença poética esta aí para cobrir qualquer coisa estranha tipo "Por que eles estão andando em círculos?" (espero que não estejam).

Eu nunca escrevo nada no ponto de vista do Sirius porque não sei lidar com ele, foi tipo meu /desafio pessoal/ escrever nessa fic. Espero que tenha ficado bom, mesmo que eu continue sem saber lidar.


End file.
